


Darkness Has Never Looked So Welcoming

by SlitheredFromEden (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School girls River, Clara, Rose, Donna, and Martha along with a few guys take up an internship with a man called the Doctor. A crazed scientist, with unknown intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this as I watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. .. weird, huh? 
> 
> ENJOY!

The Doctor is an odd man, River had observed from her research. He dedicates his life to science and travel. No matter who she asks, nobody seems to know what he does with his science or where he goes. He lives away from civilization on a very steep hill. Nobody has ever been inside his manor. Nobody that the town knew of. 

There was more a rumor he had a ginger Mistress living with him. A few say they've seen her, River doesn't care much for rumors. She relies on facts. Such as the fact that he doesn't have a name. 

"River." Her best friend Martha snapped her fingers in front of her face. 

"Martha, hey." River smiled. 

"You're staring at the manor again. You can't have people notice you're looking. That'll bring nothing but trouble." 

"Martha," River urged "Where's your sense of adventure?" 

"I lost it between the pages of my books." Martha joked. 

"I believe that." River smirked. 

"We need to get to class." Martha pulled her arm. "C'mon." 

With one final glance at the hilltop manor River made her way to school. They met up with the other girls; Rose, Donna, and Clara.

"What took you lot so long?" Donna retorted. 

"River was watching the manor again." Martha rolled her eyes. 

"Again?" Rose asked as Clara let a out a betrayed "Without me?" 

"Sorry, sweetie." River held her and patted it gently "It is what it is." 

"Let's get to class before miss Sarah Jane has our heads." Martha headed to the class, they all followed. 

A slim beautiful woman stood before the class. "Hello, girls and boys." 

Her thick scottish accent sent shivers down her spine. River returned the greeting along with the class. River looked around to see if anyone knee what was happening. All looked confused. 

"I'm Miss Amelia Pond."  She introduced herself. "I'm here on behalf of the hilltop manor."

River ignored the gasping and leaned forward. Miss Amelia straightened her clothing. "The Doctor is intrested in an intern from this here school." 

River couldn't believe it. She needs this internship, she has to get inside that manor. Clara looked equally as excited, which unsettled River. Clara was competitive. Nobody stood a chance against that girl. 

"I'll be here all day." Amelia informed the class. "Come find me if you're intrested." 

All watched her exit the room. Everyone was buzzing, River looked over at Donna. "You intrested?" 

"Pfft, no! Intern for a man with science? I don't care for either." Donna gagged. 

River laughed. "Why are you in school if you hate it so much?" 

"My mom." She replied as if it were the source of all her problems. In reality she is.

Miss Sarah Jane entered class shortly after, class resumed accordingly. River couldn't find the will to learn. The manor and it's mysteries was all she could think about. 

"River!" Rose shook her. 

"Yeah? Yes!" River shook from her daydreams. 

"Class is over." Clara giggled. 

We're wasting precious time." Donna groaned. "Better not waste more." 

At their usual table, Rose broke the silence "Why do you think the Doctor wants an intern from here?"

"Why do you think, blondie?" Donna scoffed. "All girls school. He obviously thinks we're easy." 

River hated the thought of that. The Doctor is proven to be a kind soul. Also, known for his broad intellect. "Maybe he just isn't sexist, just wants girls to be able to do science. We deserve as much as boys do." 

"I agree." Clara pounder her fist against the table. 

"You both hate science." Martha pointed out. 

"Learning is learning I take what I can." Clara folded her arms over her chest smugly. 

"I just want to see the manor." River confessed. 

 A shadow peered over them. All girl turned to face it. It was miss Amelia, she smiled kindly "Are you girls intrested in the internship?" 

"Yes." Rose answered when one else appeared to comprehend. "We are."

"Rose!" Martha's eye went wide.

"Intresting." The ginger woman mused. "We had a wager, the Doctor and I. He said more than one girl would join us this time, I said we're lucky if one does." 

"I guess he was right." Clara bounced up. 

"Isn't he always." Amelia said fondly. 

"Wait," Donna urged. "You said 'this time' which implies he takes 'interns' regularly." 

"Well, yes-" 

"Let me finish." Donna glared. "Why don't we ever hear about these interns? In a town like this, if I sneeze you'll here a 'Bless You!' from down the road." 

"I don't know.. perhaps, he usually chooses them from out of the city. I never asked. If you knew the Doctor it's better to never ask." 

"Who do you know him?" Donna edged her on. "Hold on! Are you the ginger mistress? You're ginger and happen to know more about the Doctor than anyone ever!" 

"I'm not a mistress! Much less his, eww." Amelia shuddered. "He's my best friend! Honestly you people down here make up anything for your own amusement." 

"We apologize." Rose told her. 

"Forget it ever happened." Amelia dismissed. 

"What would be interning for anyway?" Martha asked Amelia. 

"Where's the fun in telling you? Let it be a surprise!" She cheered. 

Rose's phone went off. "It's Mickey." 

"Aren't you going to answer?" Donna cocked an eyebrow. 

"No." Rose replied. 

"Would your other friends care to join?" Amelia asked. 

"John would." Donna laughed. "He eats, breathes, sleeps science." 

"I guess Mickey would too." Rose added. 

"Talk to them! The more the merrier." Amelia smiled at the group. "Here's my card. Call me when you're all set." 

Donna glanced at the card in hand, "It's blank, what kind of joke is this?" 

Amelia was already across the yard and out of hearing range. The girls exchanged glances. River sighed dramatically. 

"My life's already complicated." Rose groaned. "I don't need this shit." 

"Says the girl who said we're interested." Donna snapped. 

"Plus," Clara piped up. "I don't think having a crush on your boyfriend's adopted brother considered as 'complicated'." 

"Shut up, Clara." Rose hissed. 

"Girls! Enough!" Martha snapped. 

River took the card into her own hand, she ran her finger over the card. It excited her to find out what it said. The other girls seems not to care as much. 

"John can figure that out." Donna interrupted her thoughts. "Trust me."

"You think so?" She tilted her head. 

"Honey, I know so." Donna scoffed. 

"I love you, babe." River smiled fondly. 

"I know." Donna flipped her hair. 

After school the girls went to the Smiths. John, as Donna predicted, knew how to read it. It turned out it were invisible ink that lit up in the dark. 

"That's outstanding." John praised breathlessly. "Call her!" 

"Are we all intrested?" River asked. 

"Yes." The room erupted. 

"Alright." River dialed the phone. "Hey, it's River."

"Oi, River! You've figured out the card." Amelia's familiar voice sounded amused. 

"With a little help, yes." River confirmed. 

"Ah, teamwork. The Doctor loves that." 

"About him." River began. "We're intrested." 

"It'll be great having you all with us." Amelia told River happily. "The internship will begin in three days. I look forward to seeing you all." 

The line went dead. River looked at her phone, a strange feeling filled her chest. "It starts in three days." 

"What are we telling our parents?" Martha asked her friends. "They'll never let us in the manor." 

"We'll think of something." Clara assured the group. "Or a least I will." 


	2. Two Weeks In The Life of The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!

"About seven, you say?" The Doctor's eyes darken. "Oh the fun I will have with seven teens!" 

Amy twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "Seven wonderful, healthy, beautiful teens."

"Amy, you have outdone yourself this time." The Doctor hugged her tightly. 

"Sir?" Jack entered the room. "You have a couple of parents on the phone." 

"Just hang up." The Doctor waved his hands dismissively. 

"They're asking about the interns-" 

The Doctor snatched the phone from the man. "Hello?" 

"Hello, I'm Sylvia Noble." The woman said. "My daughter Donna mentioned that she'll be interning you."

"She mentioned that correctly." 

"That's the thing... how's it going to work? Is she staying at yours?"

To say the Doctor was surprised was the least. "Are you agreeing with her interning me?" 

"Of course, it'll look great on her college applications." The woman laughed. 

"In three days, my assistant Amy will pick your daughter and the others and bring them to the manor. Where they'll stay for two weeks." 

"Thank you for offering it to her, by the way." Sylvia added. "She's not a fan of learning. Hopefully you could help with that." 

"Don't worry about a thing, Sylvia." The Doctor assured the mother. "She'll be fine, better even. In fact it'll be as if she is a different person." 

"Thank you, again." She repeated once more hanging up. 

"One down and six to go." The Doctor cheered into his dark manor. 

 

♢•♢•♢

 

"My mom's all in," Donna collapsed into the nearest chair. 

"Great." Clara jumped up. "All we need is Sylvia to be the natural control freak and convince our parents." 

"Good luck." Donna muttered. 

"We'll need it," Rose huffed beside Mickey. "Because, Clara, your idea is stupid." 

"You'll thank me later." Clara shot her a wide grin. 

 "Girls!" John stood before the two angry teens. "Enough bickering." 

"What do we do next?" Martha asked. 

"Let Sylvia talk to our parents." River spoke up. 

"Do we really have to do this?" Donna retorted. 

"Yes, we have to." River snapped. "Plus, it'll be fun." 

"It just better be.." Mickey's voice trailed off. 

Their parents were bickering for about forty-five minutes before they called their children down. None of them expected to find any of their parents alive.

"We've came to a conclusion," Rose's mom, Jackie, announced. "You all can intern for that kooky man." 

"Thank you!" Rose threw herself at her mother. "You're the best." 

"I'll just cancel our vacation with the Jones family." Jackie looked at them. "I'm sorry." 

"You all can still go. I'll be more than fine." Rose assured her mom. 

"We did pay for the tickets already.." Jackie mused. 

"Yes," Martha spoke up. "It'll be a waste if you don't leave." 

"Martha does have a point." John pointed out. "You all shouldn't cancel anything. It wouldn't be fair to yourselves." 

"It's settled then," Mrs Jones nodded. "It's settled we're going." 

River looked at her grandfather Arthur, "Really?" 

"Yes, really." He smiled fondly at her. "You'll be good and behave yourself. Not many people know of the Doctor and what he actually does." 

"He's a scientist, dad." River smirked. "An actual man of science in our small town." 

"The school knows of it too." Clara piped up. "Which makes it ten times safer and a hundred times more educational." 

"I can't argue with that." Both Mickey and John's mom laughed. 

The three days went by in a blur. River was more excited than anxious. The group of friends awaited Amelia by the school's entrance. She arrived momentarily in a limousine. 

"Good morning, children." She cheered. "I hope you like riding in style." 

"I love to!" Clara cheered as she jumped into the car. "This is going to be fun."

"It just better be." Amelia laughed whole heartedly. "I'm just glad because of the company." 

"The Doctor has a few house rules." The ginger woman said once the limousine began to move. "Rule number one; don't mind his messes. Rule number two; don't be afraid to ask a question. Rule number three; don't leave your room past midnight." 

"That's all, Amelia?" Rose questioned. 

"For now. Call me Amy, Amelia sounds so old." Amy giggled. 

The manor took River's breath away. It's elegant architecture was so gracefully crafted. "When was this manor built?" 

"Some time around a hundred years back. Give or take." Amy simply shrugged. 

"So, this Doctor." Donna huffed. "Is he crazy? Why doesn't he go down to the town?" 

"Ask him that." Amy opened the door. "After you, my sweets." 

"It's so.. uh." Mickey's voice fell flat. 

"Dusty?" Rose swiped some dust off the door frame. 

"Messy?" Clara supplied. 

"Empty?" John's voice echoed. 

"All of the above." Mickey settled. 

"Don't be rude guys." Martha scowled. 

"I wouldn't call it rude.. more honest." Donna scoffed. 

"I don't care, I think it's wonderful." River looked around. "It's apart of history. Antique." 

"Why thank you!" A voice boomed from atop of the staircase. A man about thirty years old swayed down the stairs. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Don't worry about introductions, I already know your names." 

"That's not creepy at all." Mickey whispered to an agreeing Donna. 

"Mickey? Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What about you, miss Noble?" 

"No sir." Donna mock saluted. 

"I hate saluting," the Doctor groaned. "No saluting." 

"Doctor," Amy sighed. "Start the tour." 

"Ah yes." He lead us through the living room. "You hang out if you'd like. We don't, I don't know if I'd calling it a living room either." 

The next room was obviously the kitchen. "I'm loving this kitchen." Remarked Martha. 

"It's my favorite, too." Amy commented with a wink. 

"The basement, however, isn't so grand." The stairs to the basement creeked dangerously. John's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at all of the Doctor's inventions and upcoming projects. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to built a time machine out of a old police box." John examined the machinery. 

"Good thing you do then." The odd man forced a smile. "I'm going to show you to your rooms now. Pair up, I'd prefer if John and Mickey stick together." 

John joined Mickey, Donna and Rose, Clara and Martha, but River was left alone. She didn't mind, she needed her space anyway. 

"I'll see you all after you get settled in." He announced before he returned to his basement. Well, that's where River thinks he went. 

The girls joined each other in River's room. "I think we did good, girls." Clara giggled. 

"I'm hungry." Martha stood. "Let's find some food." 

Each of the girls chose a cabinet to look through. In the corner of River's eye she could've sworn that a blue eyed man was watching her. She shrugged it off. "I found tasty cakes and soda cans." 

"Jar of nutella." Rose reported on her end. 

"Take whatever you can carry." Donna snorted. 

It was then River saw the same boy but this time with a blond woman. "Look! Over there!" 

The group looked. 

"What are we looking at?" Martha asked mouth full of pickles. 

"There was a man and a woman watching us!" River shouted. 

"I didn't see anyone." Rose told her. 

"Doctor or Amy would have mentioned if there were more people here." Martha reasoned. 

"This could only mean two things," Clara smiled "There are ghosts or River is losing her mind." 

"We'll be next." Donna mocked fright. 

"Shut up, it's probably just my imagination." River breathed out. 

"Hello, girls." The Doctor greeted. "Helping ourselves, are we?" 

"Yessir." Clara nodded. 

"Tell me, what were you yelling about, River?" 

"She thought people were watching her." Rose answered when River made no sign to. 

"Oh? I assure you there's no one harmful here. It's probably the house staff. And they way you all are scavenging for food some one's ought to look." 

"You have house staff and your house is still messy?" Donna questioned. "You need new ones or get strict." 

"Maybe new ones are what I need." He mused. "Who knows, I'll probably have seven new ones in two weeks." 

River didn't like his tone, it scared her. Hopefully it was just her imagination this time as well. If one thing's for sure, this will be the longest two weeks any of them ever experienced. 

"River?" Martha's worried tone but her out of her deep thoughts. "C'mon, the Doctor is introducing us to his staff."

"I'm coming." River followed her friend out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below!


	3. D4NNY aka Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DA!!

As it turns out, it was  a man named Jack and a woman named Astrid that watched her only moments ago. There was a few others, Rory with a prosthetic arm, Vastra with a veil over her face, Jenny, a very short man named strax, and four other people who stood behind Jack. Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko, and Owen.

"That's a lot of people." Mickey commented dumbly.

"Why yes, they are." The Doctor nodded in confirmation. "Off to work." 

"Theyre an odd bunch." Clara added. 

"Even odd people deserve to work and provide." The Doctor replied. "Do any of you know the structure of a robot?" 

"I do." John and River replied. 

"Would you two like to list the similarities between humans and robots?" 

"Both Man and Robots require energy. Man biochemically through food, robot through an electrical power source like a battery, solar power, an electrical wall outlet, or chemical reaction." John answered. 

"Is there anything you like to add, River?"   
  
"Both Man and Robots require sensors. Man has senses of touch, hearing, taste, sight and smell. Robots mirror these, but often, not all in one machine. Robots can sense pressure which is touch, acoustic levels and patterns which is hearing, chemical composition analysis which is tasting, electro-optical detection and pattern recognition which is sight and gas chromography which concludes with smell." 

"Astonishing, both of you." He smiled broadly. "But also,  Man and Robots must both learn in order to be productive. Man is taught either by others or by self trial and error. Robots are taught by their initial programming or through artificial intelligence algorithms that pick up on repeated patterns and preferred responses." 

"Are you building a robot?" Martha asked excitedly. 

"Yes, you all are going to help." The Doctor cheered. "Knowing the differences between us and robots is equally important. Rose can you tell me one difference?"

"I don't know if I'm right-" 

"Stop right there, never doubt yourself. Especially because you're a girl, female are overlooked as weak and incapable of surviving beyond a kitchen. Prove to me that you're worth it." 

"Man differs from Robots in that he tires after long labor, that he has the effects of emotion and moods, and that his productivity is not predictable and relatively slow. He eventually dies. Robots can work non-stop with predictable productivity and are not bored by grossly repetitive tasking. With proper maintenance, Robots could potentially work for a thousand years." 

"Brilliant!" The Doctor encouraged. "Couldn't have said it better myself." 

Rose blushed crimson. "T-thank you." 

"While Robots may be created that look like anything from a spider to something which looks remarkably like a Man, Man only has one basic bipedal design." Donna reported. "What? My dad loves robots. I must've picked a few things up." 

"Mickey, add something." 

  
"Man is self-aware and is spontaneously creative. He has the ability to believe in higher beings and esoteric concepts. He is truly creative and can feel love, anger, despair and ecstacy. Robots at this point in time are not self aware, feel no emotions, and cannot create except through random action." 

"You are all very aware teens." The Doctor looked baffled. "Martha continue with what Mickey judt said.   
  
"I guess that Man is multifunctional. He can reproduce, learn, adapt, create, destroy, love, laugh, paint a masterpiece, make multiple different judgements based upon exactly the same set of facts, sing, dance, invent, work on a space station, an oil rig, play a violin, perform slight of hand magic tricks and calculate a businesses cash flow... all using the same biological design. This degree of functionality in a robot is not even on the horizon for robotics. There is not a single Robot or machine in the world capable of this degree of diversity." 

"Well,b the Doctor rubbed his hands together. "That's what I've been working on. A humanized robot." 

"Let's see it then." Clara bounced excitedly. 

"Right this way.. He's incomplete." The uncovered a figure about six feet tall, revealing a robot with a human like face. "Meet D4NNY or Danny if you perfer." 

"He's amazing." John leaned in to examine more closely. 

"Not quite." The Doctor groaned. "I can't get him to gain conciousness. Stubborn bastard." 

"Is that our objective?" Martha asked. 

"Yes, in a way." The Doctor fiddled with his bowtie. "I need him to be awake by seven forty-five pm. A customer is dropping by to pick him up." 

"How many robots have you sold?" River questioned. 

"Many. But not amazing as D4NNY." 

"I think you should rewire his brain." John analyzed.

"I've done that!" The Doctor let out a frustrated Shout. "I need D4NNY ready." 

"I'm good with technology." Clara spoke up. "I could hack into Danny's motherboard and jump start him." 

"That could also fry his circuts." John pointed out. 

"I got it! Clara at the main computer! John, I need you follow my exact directions... cut the grey and blue wires and twist them across each other. Clara, now when hacking into him don't open the hidden files. Those have the self destruct built into them in, just in case." 

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked. 

"Step back!" He instructed.  

"I can't keep up with the coding." Clara complained. 

"Don't fail me now!" He rushed beside her. His fingers scrambling across the keyboard. 

"I rewired the gray and blue."

River stood back as everything unfolded. The main computer started smoking up. That didn't stop the Doctor or Clara. 

"Almost there..." 

"It's done!" Clara finish. 

Danny's eyes flew open, a gasp of air filled his lungs. His chest rising and falling in panic. It almost looked as if he were human. 

"W-Where am I?" His voice was soft and yet very frightened. 

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and they are my interns. John, Clara, Donna, Mickey, Rose, Martha and River." 

"Where am I?" Danny repeated. "Where's my family?" 

"You're in my basement. Not very reassuring, I know. You don't have a family, I've created you." 

"How?" 

"I'll tell you all about it." The Doctor patted his shoulder. "I just have to lead the teens upstairs. 

At the top of the basement the Doctor smiled proudly. "You've all made me proud. Makes me excited for what we are going to do next." 

"What's that?" Donna retorted. 

"Wait and see." He slipped into the darkness. 

"Excuse me, lunch is served." Astrid said. 

The table was set beautifully. Many different types of foods filled each space on the table. 

"This is what I call house keeping." Donna commented. 

Astrid came around serving the beverages, her hand met with River's. A jolt of ice ran through her. 

"Oi, you're freezing." River snapped.

"I always am. I guess I don't heat up well." Astrid stepped away from her. 

 

♢•♢•♢

 

The Doctor hasnt reappeared since lunch. River couldn't just stay in her room and wait for him to allow them out. So naturally, she snuck out. 

"... Astrid, it's fine." Jack's was distant. 

"No, it's not! If he finds out.. I'll be I'll be... I don't know what I'll be. But it isn't going to be good."

"He's too preoccupied with Danny Pink to care." Jack reasoned. "Plus, Missy is going to be here soon." 

The customer, River concluded. 

"If he brought me back he could send me back." Astrid rambled. 

"Each and every one of us are linked to the Doctor, he needs us as much as we need him."

"You're right." 

"I'm not surprised." He laughed. "Let's go meet with the others." 

River forgot where she was for a moment, she needed to get back to her room. Fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING! !!


	4. True vs. Cruel Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

_"He's too preoccupied with Danny Pink."_

_"W-Where am I?"_

_"Where's my family?"_

_"That's what I've been working on. A humanized robot."_

River's mind raced _._ She didn't like where it was going. She'll just rest. River decided if she can't remember when she wakes up, this will all be a dream. 

 

♢•♢•♢

 

She remembered for sure. She had to tell the others, for their own safety. But she didn't know how to go about it without sounding insane. 

"River?" Martha whispered from the door. "You awake?"  

"Yes." She sat up. "Come in." 

"You all were asleep, except for me and John when that customer came in." Martha began. "She was odd. Paranoid-like odd." 

"So?" 

"She type asking how was the boy she found." Martha shuddered. "She was extra creepy about that. But what I think is creepier is that Danny might be that boy." 

"What?" 

"John agrees." Martha continued. "He says it adds up." 

"I don't know what to think." She confessed. "What is there to be said?" 

"I'm not sure myself." Martha's eyes narrowed. 

"Is John up?" 

"Yes, Rose too." Martha confirmed. 

"Let's have a chat with them." River stretched. "I have something to share with the group." 

John and Rose were laughing at something on her phone. They were also alarmingly close to each other. River could feel Martha tense beside her. Poor girls, crushing on the same man. 

"River!" Rose exclaimed with a bright smile. 

"Hello." She returned it with a wink. "We have a lot to talk about." 

"Should we wait on the others? I'm sure you don't want to repeat yourself twice." John said. 

"That's the thing.. I don't want anyoneelse to know about what we are discussing." River breathed out. "C'mon don't look at me that way! Think of how they'll react. Donna would straight up ask him if he's evil, Clara will do something incredibly reckless, and Mickey will literally die." 

"She has a point." Rose commented. 

"They have the right to know." Martha argued. 

"And we will, but when we are sure about all this." John told her. "Trust me, they'll know." 

"What do you have to say, River?" 

"Well, Rose." River took a seat beside her. "It was yesterday right before I fell asleep.. " 

 

♢•♢•♢

 

Amy observed as Ianto made the amnesia doses. "Are they done yet?" 

"Please, miss Pond." He responded over his shoulder. "They need to be perfect." 

"Just hurry." She snapped. "The Doctor needs to proceed with his plan." 

"Plan?" Ianto asked. 

"Oh shut up, Ianto." Amy hissed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." 

"You caught me." Ianto sassed. "Who's he ruining first." 

"I'm not sure." She sighed. "He isn't saying." 

"Did he mention why he actually sold Danny?" 

"No." She huffed. 

"Why so many secrets?" 

"Why so many questions?" Amy glared. 

"Geesh, forget I asked." 

"Sorry Ianto." She apologized. "The Doctor, he's acting odd. Unusually odd." 

"Did you ask Jack?" Ianto handed her the finalized amnesia doses.

"I was hoping you would ask him. You are his boyfriend." Amy wiggled her eyebrows. 

"I will." He told her. "But as long as you tell me how's Rory in bed?" 

"Great. Join us sometime." She winked as she left the room. 

 

♢•♢•♢

 

John really didn't want to believe where his mind was wondering off to. But Danny actually having a last name caught his attention. 

Danny Pink, he was. 

Missy asked about the she boy found. Could be possible that she brought him in to 'fix'? How does one 'find' a boy? Abduction? John shuddered at the thought. 

Astrid worrying about what the Doctor will do to her. Why can't she call the cops? Maybe she can't. Jack mentioning a link between the Doctor and them. Astrid and Jack, or the entire staff? If they even are staff. 

"John," Rose said softly. "You were daydreaming." 

"More like midday nightmares." John smiled weakly. 

"He should be located online, right? Everyone goes on social media." Martha said, catching their attention. "We'll search for him." 

"How would we know which one is him?" John asked. "Part of his face was metal." 

"Don't make this any harder than it already is." River groaned. 

"Maybe.." Rose frowned. "Maybe he has information on him on the computer in the basement." 

"Great, let's go-" 

"Woah, River, let's slow down." Martha pulled her arm. "We need to be smart about this." 

"Okay.. we'll sneak into the basement." 

Martha groaned. "We are bound to return down there. We'll have it downloaded on a drive." 

"I guess that leaves us to carry on with our lives." John looked between the three girls. "I need to head back before Mickey wakes up. He'll be suspicious."

 

♢•♢•♢

 

Amy smiled at the the Doctor. "Hello, Doctor." 

"Amy." He barely acknowledged her existence. 

"You're doses are ready." She replied. 

"Good." He smiled darkly. "Serve it to Martha, John, and Rose." 

"Wait, why?" Amy asked. 

"They were listening on the deal." He rolled his eyes. "You were there, she said a few things I wish she hadn't." 

"Understood." 

"Don't fail me." He huffed. "I'm already upset." 

There was always downfalls to amnesia doses. It's either they worked too well or not at all. That was until Ianto joined them. Somehow he knew how to perfect it. 

You can forget five minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or years. 

Amy guessed that it is for their own safety. The kids shouldn't anger him. It's too early for them to be ruined. From them to become like the rest of them. Trapped here. 

Forever. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are killing me. .. just so you know


	5. New But Not Much Improved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They were all on edge. But no more than Martha. Poor girl, she became the definition of paranoia. 

"Martha, relax." John urged from beside at the breakfast table. 

"I'm sorry, I'm trying." Martha narrowed her eyes. John took her hand in his as a comforting gesture. 

"Good morning, everyone!" The Doctor cheered a little too loudly. 

"Oi, mate, you're too loud." Donna groaned.

"It's a new day!" He said as loudly as before. 

"We can see that, mate." Donna snapped. "Sit your skinny ass down before I lose my god damned mind!"   

 The pouted and took his seat. Amy came by with the beverages and placed one in front of everyone. River caught the way eyes gleamed when she gave drinks to John, Martha, and Rose. River just knew something bad was about to happen. 

Before River could react, a pounding fist against the door startled them all. Followed by "Doctooooor! Open the dooooor! It's me Idris!" 

All eyes flew on him, he smiled in return."Idris!" 

Idris turns out to be a kooky looking woman in a very big dress. She pulled the Doctor into a passionate kiss. "Ohh, my Doctor! I've missed you!" 

"And I missed you." He smiled. "But umm what are you doing here?" 

"I'm here because I love you aaaand because Missy said I can. She has an 'update'." She ended with air quotes. 

The Doctor slapped his hand over her mouth and said "Carry on without me." Then disappeared from sight. 

"Actually," River gave John a pointed look "we aren't hungry." 

"Yeah," Both Martha and Rose nodded in understanding. 

"Well, you girls must be thirsty at least." Amy flashed a fake smile. "Drink up." 

"No thank you." River returned the smile. "C'mon John, we have a game cards to finish." 

"I guess Donna, Mickey, and I will stay here then." Clara said around a mouth full of eggs. 

"Swallow." Rose rolled her eyes. 

Clara gulped down. "Only because you asked so nicely." 

River smirked at Amy's hardened features. They dragged themselves back into River's room. 

"Don't drink or eat anything handed out you." River told them. "Amy had something in your drinks." 

"Damn, he knows we're on to him." Martha gasped. "I don't think I can do this anymore." 

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. 

"I'm going home." 

"Our families are on vacation, remember?" Rose looked into her eyes. 

"I have a key." She replied stubbornly. 

"Martha, if that's what you want.." John smiled with sad eyes. 

"It is." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"Take care of them, Amy! I don't care how I just want it now!" The Doctor shouted in her ear. 

"Yes, Doctor." Amy vanished into the hall. 

"Tell me again, Idris." The Doctor groaned. "How's the new robot?" 

"HE'S FINE!" She shouted. "But he told me a few things." 

"What did he say?" 

She leaned into his personal space. "He's going to kill you after he ends Missy's life." 

"That's outrageous." He laughed. "He kill unless I command it. I alone can command that." 

"Well, Doctor.. he's a humanized robot. Which means, if I calculated correctly, that he was free will to do whatever he pleases." 

"He has WHAT?" His eyes widened in surprise. 

"Free will." She laughed. "Doctor, you ought to get your ears checked.  

He reached behind her ear and turned her off. The Doctor needed to get his hands on D4NNY, but how? 

"Doctor!" Gwen came down, "Martha Jones is escaping." 

"Release the Valeyard." He waved his hand dismissively. "Make sure that the others don't realize a thing. Call Amy for me." 

"Yes, sir." She carried on. 

"Ooohh, Danny-boy." He said to himself as he opened his self destruction file and activated it. "I have great plans for you, I'll see you soon."

The Doctor stalked over to his window, Martha was in sight so was John, Rose, and River. He smirked deciding it was his time to shine. 

"Yes, sir." Amy's voice quivered. "Is there something bothering you?" 

"JOHN, ROSE, AND MARTHA ARE OUTSIDE PLANNING AN ESCAPE! SO, YES AMELIA SOMETHING IS BOTHERING ME.. YOU ARE!" 

"I'll take of them-" 

"No, don't. Please don't." He interrupted her. "I have a different idea. Erase Martha from her family's memory...  Erase them all from from their families and any adult that's been in contact with them. I don't care how long it takes or who you take! Just get it done!" 

"Are you planning on experimenting on them? Who's first?" 

"Yes, Amy. If you must know I'll be testing a few things on Martha." He said impatiently "Now, go!"  

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"Hurry, Martha." River shouted over the sudden wind. 

"This wind is too strong!" She shouted a reply. 

"Not to mention impossibly sudden." John pointed out. "It seems to be coming from all directions. As if it's fake." 

"Well, you caught me." A man's voice filled their ears. "I use fake wind for a dramatic effect." 

"Who is that? Show yourself." River demanded. 

"Tough luck." The mystery man chuckled. "I will go away if you turn back." 

"I'm not going back there! That man, the Doctor, he's crazy!" Martha cried out. 

"Is he now?" The Doctor appeared out of nowhere. 

Martha and Rose let out a shout of fright. "Doctor!" 

"I'm not the Doctor.. expect I am, but never when I'm not." a wolfish smirk strectched across his features. "I'm the Valeyard." 

"What? You aren't making any sense at all." 

"Let me out it this way, Rose Tyler." He faced "I am one of the many counter parts of the Doctor." 

"The staff." River pieced together. "They are the other counter parts." 

The longer River looked at him, the less he resembled the Doctor. The Valeyard was beyond pale, dark circles around his eyes, and tattered straw-like hair. 

"Bravo, Miss Song." He praised. "Expect they aren't house staff.. they're his experiments, they all were people like you. You and your friends will become his experiments." 

"We'll warn them." Martha shuddered in fear. "We'll all leave." 

"But you won't."

"Why?" Rose took the liberty of asking. 

"I can't allow that." He replied. "It's nothing personal." 

"Except it really is." John hissed. 

"Look at yourselves, you're hopeless against me." The Valeyard leaned against Martha."Just give in, Martha." 

"I want to go home." Her tears spilled from her eyes. 

"Look around you, you are home." He whispered against her ear. "Go inside." 

"I'll... go inside." She repeated. "My home." 

"She's under a trance!" River warned the others. 

"Martha!" John pulled on her arm. "Your home is not that manor!" 

"Punch him, Martha!" He snickered like a madman. Martha obeyed the command, colliding her fist against his jawline. The Valeyard clapped happily as John stumbled backward. 

"John!" Rose ran to his aid. River had enough, she decided to punch the Valeyard in face. Repeatedly. 

"Ow!" He hissed, but vanished instead of defending himself. 

"Where'd he go?" John mumbled. 

"Never mind him, we have to find Martha." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Martha couldn't remember how she got into the Doctor's lab. All she knows is that she's strapped to a table when she was supposed to be home and her hand hurt like he'll. 

"I appreciate your efforts on running away." The Doctor walked into view. "It was kinda cute." 

Martha began struggling against the tight leather straps. The Doctor held her in place, "Don't be scared, Miss Jones." 

"Too late." She choked out. 

"I know your kind, Martha." He said ignoring her. "The quiet one amongst your friends and family. Everyone seems to know what they want, even you little sister Tish. Except for you.. trust me when I say that is heartbreaking-" 

"LET ME GO!" She begged. 

"Join me!" He continued with force. "You'll never be underrated. You won't have to dedicate your entire life to someone who doesn't give you the light of day! Yes, I'm talking about John." 

"Please, stop." She sobbed. 

"I have a John for you, except he's Owen and he had his eyes on you since he first saw you. Owen's smart too, like John."  He moved her hair out of her eyes. "He's all yours." 

"Mine?" She asked. "He'll love me?" 

"He already does, Martha." He corrected her. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Just join me, become apart of who I am." He said softly. 

"Okay." She smiled through her tears. "I'll join you." 

"Good." He picked up a giant needle. "This might hurt." 

The clear liquid ran through her veins filling her with a burning sensation. Martha couldn't handle the pain. So she screamed and begged for mercy.

The Doctor just shook his head, "Soon, you'll be helping to do this to your friends. Lure them in, one by one." 

Martha only hollered in pain. 

"Wanna hear the funny part? You won't even realize you're dragging them to their doom." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on chapter 1 is greatly appreciated!


End file.
